Missing the Little Things
by Cap10
Summary: When you are separated from home it is strange the things you miss the most. Atlantis is no different. While the command crew don't get to dwell on their personal lives often, in private they get the chance to reflect. One shot.


**Author's Note**-_I got to thinking about how I would feel if I was sent on a mission to another galaxy and did not know if I would have the opportunity to return. I started to ask people around me what they would miss most; I think that the Atlantis team would have some of the same longings. Thank you to my wonderful beta Doctor-person. Oh, and I don't own Atlantis or its characters, also I do not own Alex, she is Reefgirl's._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_John Sheppard, Military Liaison_

When I got to Atlantis, I was worried that I would never fly again. It was a relief when we discovered the Jumpers, but it still seems like there is something missing when I fly here. True the Jumpers have amazing handing capacity, but it lacks some of the things I learned to love. No longer can I feel the vibration of the engines and the press of Gs pushing when I accelerate. In a way, flying seems empty without that. I really wish that I could fly a jet again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Rebecca Thomason, Head of HOG (hydrology, oceanography, and Hydrology) Department_

I miss snow. I stand on my balcony and miss snow. True I sometimes get to planets with snow, but that is not the same. I so miss sitting on my bed looking out my window watching large snowflakes flutter. I miss walking through the snow at night, surrounded by a calm which is rare in this life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Rodney Mckay, Head of all Sciences_

I miss my cat. I really, really miss her. That why I just keep working some days. I just can't think of home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Alex Ramsey, The Chef_

I truly and honestly desire a real day off, but I don't think it's possible on Atlantis. When you are off duty the only choices that you have are to either go back to your quarters or the Rec Room. Chances are that you will find people in both of those places pretty quickly. This stinks when one of those people happens to be a marine coming to tell you that they have somehow lit your kitchen on fire again, or that they have accidentally misplaced a mouths worth of MRE's. Sometimes I am about ready to shove them over the nearest balcony. No…what I want in a day off. Just a little hide away, far from the excitement of normal life. I want to read a book and turn on my rock music as loud as my stereo will play it!

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Carson Beckett, Head of Medicine _

I miss my Mum, I really don't know if I will ever see her again. I don't know if I will ever see Earth again, but I would be okay with that if I could see Mum again. I think the thing that makes it harder is the fact I had to lie to her. I could not have told her about coming to another galaxy, so I told her that I would be working on a project on some island in the Pacific. "It is so small, the only way to get there is a boat which doesn't come by often." I said. I can't believe that almost the last words I had with my mother were a lie! I told her I come home as soon as I could, but there are many days where I feel that Atlantis may be the death of me.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Timothy Hendricks, Chief Diver_

It is amazing how you miss the little things, beer for example. I miss beer, I know that may seem very self centered, but it is true. I miss fries too and hamburgers for that matter. I don't even what to know what the kitchen staff puts into their attempt at hamburgers. They are just not the same without tomatoes and pickles and well you know the things that make hamburgers, hamburgers. I miss earth food in general. I know I should be fine with things in the Pegasus Galaxy, but it just isn't the same.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Elizabeth Weir, In charge of entire expedition_

I want to sleep. Not the worried fitful sleep knowing that we could be attacked at any moment, or the dreamless exhausted sleep that is caused by to many hours awake, or just plan staying awake waiting for my teams to return from off world. I want the calm sleep, where you don't have a time scale. Where you can wake up late with the morning sunshine on your face, then lie in bed and do nothing. It has been years since I have been able to do that and I will probably not have an ability to do that for years to come.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Radek Zelenka, Head of Engineering Department_

It is hard being surrounded by people from so many countries. It is interesting, but very hard. For one thing the sciences have there own languages. Their own words and codes, but on top of that we all must speak English. It is not an easy language and most of the science staff are not native speakers. Often we struggle to understand each other over our accents. Sometimes I wish that I could go back to my motherland and lab with those who speak my own tongue. But I would never have the opportunity to truly reach my potential anywhere other than Atlantis.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Ryan Eaton, Head of Astronomy Department _

The night sky is different here. It lacks the constellation he had grown up learning. Now he stood at the top of his tower. Standing among the ancient telescopes he put down his computer pad, and stood on the balcony and stared at the night sky.

"Sheppard." Eaton pointed out an Orion like pattern in the sky. "Weir." He pointed to a Cassiopeia formation. "Mckay." He pointed out the some starts which looked like a computer. "Alex." He looked at the Atlantian version of the big dipper. "Bec, Radek, Chuck, Beckett, Timothy." Eaton stopped and looked at the city sparking below him. "Home." he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**-_I hope that you enjoyed this glimpse into the lives of the Atlantis Expedition, and now for the only reason you are reading the author's note. It is time for the questions for Bec._

**_Nwfairy_**-_What are the HOG Team's least favorite foods?_

**_Bec_**-_Well for me it is caviar. I am not all that big on fish eggs, they are too salty and I hate the sound when the eggs pop in your mouth. For the rest I think that I am going to have to let the others answer for themselves, though I do have to warn you that most of the team is currently on the mainland once again repairing the Athosian irrigation system._

**_Wage_**-_Canned peas_

**_Albert_**-_Vegemite_

**_Wage_**-_How can you say that about one of the best breakfast foods in the world?_

**_Albert_**-_How you people can eat it further proves the point that Australians and Kiwis are strange._

**_Wage_**-_But…_

**_Bec_**-_Can we let the others answer there questions? Good. Tim?_

**_Tim_**-_Rattlesnake_

**_Wage_**-_You have eaten a rattlesnake!?!_

**_Bec_**-_Wage. Yoko you next._

**_Yoko_**-_Root beer. Don't know how you Americans drink that stuff. It tastes like cough syrup._

**_Bec_**-_Well Eric looks like you are the last one up._

**_Eric_**-_Um, well nothing comes to mind._

**_Wage_**-_It is true. The mans as bad as Ronan. Eric will eat almost anything, including these strange wormlike things from PX-421. They looked like sheep gu…_

**_Bec_**-_I believe that that is enough, Wage. Someone reading this might have eaten in the last twenty-four hours and you descriptions can get quite colorful. That is your answer for today. If you don't mind we are going to get back to work._

**_Cap10_**-_Thank you Bec as always. If you would like to ask a question about the who currently landed themselves in the infirmary, who won last weeks Athosian mud wrestling competition, or anything else about the day to day life on Atlantis; please but your questions to Bec in a review or PM them to me. _


End file.
